Cowboy and the Ballerina
by Krazy Kor
Summary: He is bold like the sun, she is shy like a new moon. She wants to change, can he help her? Takes place during the Chunin Exams. HinataOC. R&R please. Chapter 3 is here.
1. Introduction

AN: This is a story based on several songs that I've been listening to over and over in my free time, the most influential being "Cowboy and the Ballerina" by Mitch Malloy. If you haven't heard it, it's a pretty good song. Other inspiration came from various songs on the Bon Jovi CD "Have a Nice Day." Don't worry, I'm not referring to the one that the radios have been sucking the greatness out of. I'm talking about some of the others, feel free to guess.

Also, since this is my first crack at a Naruto fic, I have a few rules for you guys:

Don't expect this to be a great story. I say this every time I try writing for something I haven't worked with yet. I've only on occasion gotten anything close to a poor review, but I still say don't expect greatness.

If you are going to criticize me, have a proper reason. I, like most people, don't have any appreciation for flamers, but unlike some, I will listen to something that makes proper sense.

This is my most important rule. Read it, enjoy it, and then review it. That is my goal, giving you something that you can enjoy, and getting you to review. If that is what you do, you always have my gratitude. And who knows, if you do like it, and ask politely, I may be inclined to update ahead of schedule. By schedule I mean having all current works finished before I go to college.

Well, now that formalities are out of the way, let me first apologize for the long hello, and on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it aside from this fic. I do however watch the show. Manga people, don't kill me… please. I'm about to slaughter some names, and probably words too.

Cowboy and the Ballerina

Introduction

Preparation For The Exams

The Leaf Village was the site to several important events that year. Some had already come and gone, others were on their way. But there were two pressing matters at the moment that had to be seen to immediately.

The first was the final preparation for the upcoming Chunin Exams. This exam would determine who would be promoted from the rank of Genin, the lowest of ninja ranks, to the respectable level of Chunin, the middle ground that made up the bulk of the various villages forces.

The Hokage, leader of the Leaf Village sat quietly in his chair, smoking his pipe. All of the arrangements had been made, the exam styles chosen, the proctors selected, and most of the villages had sent their candidates to the village. All that remained was for the hosting village to select its hopefuls.

"Let us begin with the Jonin from the rookie squads," he said, addressing the small group in front of him. They were all instructors of a sort. Senseis and former senseis to the young ninjas who were still Genin. Then, addressing the three Jonin in charge of the rookie squads, he asked, "Do you recommend any of your Genin for the Chunin exams at this time?"

Surprisingly enough, all three Jonin recommended all of their students. Even Naruto had gotten the ok from Kakashi, who was by far one of the most demanding Jonin to ever have a squad.

However, the recommendations didn't go un-objected. Iruka, who had instructed all nine of the rookies in the Ninja Academy had severe doubts. "I know their abilities better than anyone, and I know they are not ready," he protested.

But at the same time, there was the one thing that not even Iruka could argue against. Kakashi's piercing wisdom. "They are no longer your students," he said, his voice as cold as the truth he spoke. "You don't know them as well as you used to. They have all grown up to meet the challenges that ninja face, and they have changed greatly since they last sat in your classroom."

Though Kakashi had been asked to stop, he didn't. He knew what his team was capable of, and in the end it came to a temporary, but personal stalemate. Kakashi challenged Iruka to test any of the rookies in any way he saw fit. If they passed, Iruka would be forced to acknowledge his error and would concede to Kakashi's truth. Despite the outcome of the challenge, the rookies would be given the choice to compete.

The rest of the recommendations came in without protest, or hesitation. Nearly every Genin from the Leaf Village would be participating. It was a show of force that would prove the strength of their ninja. At least, that was what they were hoping for.

"Now that that is taken care of, what of our visitors?" the Hokage asked, looking over to the two young men sitting off to the side. "Would you like to participate in the exams?"

The arrival of the two visitors was the other great event that was going on during the exams. Not long ago, a trading ship had somehow gotten lost on its way to port and sailed straight into one of the unknown corners of the western world. When they finally hit land, they found themselves far from home, and in strange, almost alien territory.

They had stumbled across a new continent. New, that is to their eyes. It was indeed inhabited by people, but other than that, there were few similarities. They had described it to their superiors as a land that never slept, where night could be at times brighter than day, and noise was everywhere. The only real cultural similarities were found in the ninja who lived on this strange continent of light, and even those were very small ones.

In the end, through many long and tiring negotiations, representatives from both the eastern clans and the clans of the western continent came to an agreement. They decided to send two envoys from the west to the east and two more from east to west. The official reason was to promote peace and understanding between the east and west, but both sides knew that there were also several unspoken and unofficial reasons that were better left unsaid, even if both sides were aware of the other's mutual understanding.

The two young men, nearing their midteens, were the western envoys. The first, sitting on a couch, was short compared to the other, and was all muscle. He wore a red t-shirt and blue sweat pants. He clearly didn't know much in the basics of effective camouflage. His entire physique screamed of hours without rest, working to the goal of lifting, throwing, and breaking the biggest, toughest, and heaviest things he could. His long, stringy black hair was tied back in a ponytail and his face dared anyone to make fun of it.

"Sounds like fun," he said in a meaty voice. "Count me in."

The second, was standing and leaning against the wall. His physique had few similarities to that of his counterpart's. Where one was hulking muscle, the other was lean but with a clear definition in his well toned body. His clothing was fairly simple, a somewhat loose black sleeveless and matching pants and boots. His calm eyes took in everything slowly and deliberately. His dark brown hair was cut short, and his chiseled features betrayed nothing. He was only thirteen and he already looked like a skilled shinobi in every way.

"Before I give my answer, let me just say that I know why you're offering," he said coolly. "First, I do understand it is an attempt to make my… colleague and I feel welcome here, and I appreciate your hospitality. However, I also see the other reason for the offer. So far, you don't know what competent westerners can do, so you want us to enter these exams in hopes of seeing what we are capable of. It is a thinly veiled effort but since the only other way is trying to kill us out right, it's the best you've got to work with. So, my answer is yes, for the same reasons you want me to enter. But I intend to enter alone. I don't want any teammates."

"Are you certain?" the old man asked. "These exams are known for their dangers. It is often very, if not extremely difficult for even the best Genin squads to simply survive what is thrown at them."

"That's all well and good," the younger said, "but I don't feel like working with someone I don't trust to watch my back."

"I've gotta agree," the muscular one said. "We're better off working alone and separate from everyone, including each other. It's just the way we were trained."

"Really?" Kakashi said more than asked.

"If you can't trust your comrade, it means two things," the lean one said. "First, it means you can only trust yourself. Second, it means you may as well kill your comrade so you don't go paranoid."

"Very well," the Hokage agreed. "The foreigners may enter alone."

Hinata, of the prestigious clan Hyuga stood quietly on a bridge, looking into her own reflection in the river below. Her sensei, Kurenai, had just told her and her squad mates, Kiba and Shino, that they had been given the opportunity to participate in the Chunin Exams. That had been great news at first, but then Kurenai gave them the details.

_"These exams test every aspect of being a ninja," she said sternly. "Combat, knowledge, strategy, and teamwork are all tested to the very limit. There are many unexpected occurrences in these exams, sometimes planned by the proctors, and other times it's a random twist of fate. You must be ready for anything._

_"You each have the option to take the exams, but if one of you chooses not to, none of you can participate. Decide carefully and be sure it's what you want."_

She could still see Kiba's face, he had instantly gone into one of his primal moments. He was practically licking his teeth. Akamaru had looked equally excited. Shino, of course, had been his usual unreadable self. He hadn't even raised an eyebrow at the news. But deep down, Hinata knew that he would accept the chance at advancement.

That was two votes from her teammates for entering the exam, but Hinata was still unsure. She didn't want to disappoint Kiba or Shino, but she also didn't know if she was ready to take the exams. Despite her special training under her father, and her constant training, she was still the weakest member of her squad. The only thing she was truly useful to them for was her Biakugan, and even that put a strain on her. Despite everything, she was still a failure…

Then, interrupting on her thoughts, she noticed someone coming toward her. He was a young man, barely old enough to be called that, looking like he was in the latter half of his thirteenth year. He was dressed in all black, and was wearing boots instead of the usual combat sandals that most ninja wore and had short brown hair. He was also quite tall, and handsome in a hard, chiseled way.

"Good evening," he greeted her in an almost cheerful manner and with an unfamiliar accent.

"Um… hi," she replied in her normal shy manner.

"Name's Jordan, you?" he said.

"Um… Hinata," was all she could find herself saying.

"Do you mind if I join you here?" he asked.

"Um, sure, I don't mind," she replied.

"Do you say um for a reason, or is it just habit?" he asked.

"Um… well… habit, I guess," she managed, a bit surprised at the question.

"Sorry if I came off a bit rude," he said in a tone that sounded sincere. "I'm an anthropologist, so rude questions are sometimes my job. Not that I ever get used to them myself."

"Oh… That's alright," she whispered. "I um… I wasn't offended."

"Thanks," he replied, then looking at her headband he mentioned, "Y'know, I usually see that around people's heads, not their necks."

"I know, but I ah, like it this way," she replied.

"Then forget I mentioned it," he said. "So, you planning on entering those uh… Chunin Exams?"

"I don't know yet," she said.

"Really, why's that?" he asked. She didn't answer at first. "You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to. I don't mean to barge in on you and start asking a bunch of weird questions… then again, that's my job so I guess I do mean to. Sorry. But you still don't have to answer. We could change the subject if you like."

"No, it's okay, it's just, well… you know… I'm not a very good ninja," she explained.

"Really?" Jordan said with slightly curious smile. "Why's that?"

Why was it indeed? Hinata hadn't asked herself why she was so poor at what she did. But then she remembered what she'd heard time and again from her father, and before she could even begin to stop herself the words tumbled out, "I'm a failure."

Jordan started looking at her oddly. At first with fascination, then skepticism, and finally recognition. After the cycle of faces ended, he bent over the guardrail and started laughing hysterically. When he finally regained his composure, he said, "Sorry, it's just that you reminded me a bit of myself a few years back."

"Wha… what do you mean?" she asked.

"About eight years ago," he began, "I was starting my schooling at this expensive prep school my parents had sent me to. I hated every day there. My lessons never made any sense, and my teachers called me the greatest failure in the school's history.

"Then, about five years back, this legendary alumna came by looking for an apprentice to train. The entire school wanted to earn the title of 'His Apprentice' and I was just as ambitious at the time as any of the older students. A competition was held so he could decide more easily. I managed to do better than the worse, but that was about it. I only did better than the youngest students because I had managed to learn a few things they hadn't, but I was clearly the worse student there despite everything. And after the competition was over, when he clearly had better choices at his fingertips, he chose me.

"The first thing he taught me was the key to the door that was blocking my way. I told him what my instructors had said about me, and he said that they were wrong. 'Failures were never humans, they were a breed all of their own. Infamous for their inaction, and inability to do anything right when actually trying, the Failures were driven to extinction by humans who acted. Today, Failure is merely a term for those who need to work longer and harder than others. Sometimes they must also learn to act. But the important thing is this: Failures _don't_ exist in this world.'

"After that, my studies became my life, and two years ago I was given my first assignment. I pulled it off without breaking a sweat. I've even outdone some of the top graduates at my old school."

By the time Jordan was done with his story it was already very dark out. "Oh my, this late already?" he said, looking up at the stars. "I'm sorry, but I must be going. So much to learn, so little time. Will you be alright alone?"

"Oh, um… yes, thank you," Hinata replied.

"Hope my story was helpful," he said as he walked away.

"Th-thank you," she whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear.

"You're welcome," he called back.

After he left, Hinata went home, and went to bed. At first, she couldn't sleep and kept thinking about Jordan and what he'd said. "Failures don't exist," she repeated his words. But if that were true what was she? Did she really need to work harder than she already was? Or maybe she needed to learn to take action. She knew she was shy, and that it often stopped her from saying and doing a lot of things, but was that really such a bad thing? What was she thinking? It had gotten in her way so many times, but she couldn't help it.

But she could try to change. Hinata decided that she would participate in the Chunin Exams, in the hopes of changing herself for the better.

Before sleep took her that night, Hinata realized one last thing. Jordan reminded her of Naruto… a lot. Not in a hyperactive joker way, but he had seemed so sincere. For some odd reason, Hinata hoped she would see him again after she could finally see the change in herself, if only to let him see what he had helped her become that night.

AN: That's the intro. Heh, kinda long for an intro, don't you think? Oh well, that's what it is. Oh well, please review. Tell me what you thought of it. What you liked, what you hated. And before you say it, I know that I probably misspelled a lot of the names and such, so if you know the correct spelling, please tell me how they're supposed to be spelled so I don't screw up anymore than I already have. Thanks much, and Laters!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hi again! How is everyone? Good? Glad to hear it. If not, I'll weep for you. That's right, I even cry for my readers when they're feeling down. Now then, BEHOLD! I have updated sooner than I expected myself to. Ain't the world full of amazing surprises? Don't expect me to update this fast all the time. Just ask my Zelda fic readers, they'll tell you all about the long waits that you'll be put through.

My thanks to the reviewers, I love it when I get them.

Disclaimer: I own my memories of Naruto episodes that I've watched. I own this story. I don't own anything else even remotely related to Naruto. Unless, of course, you want to count the television I watch it on.

Chapter 1

Before the Exams

As was always the case, the instant his eyes snapped open, Jordan knew exactly where he was and what he had to do that day. He was in the Leaf Village. He was in his room, in the apartment he shared with Niles. And today he had to take the first of the Chunin Exams.

He quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed in his normal mission attire. His black sleeveless, pants and boots, and then his equipment. He fixed his belt around his waist and pulled off one of his shuriken holsters and started loading four-point shurikens into it. Unlike their smaller cousin, the star shuriken, the four-point was bigger by a whole inch and the points were narrow and without blades. This made them ideally designed for piercing, rather than cutting like the star. This meant the four-point required more precision but it could dig in deeper and do more damage in the right spots.

After both his holsters were fully loaded, he went on to check the status of his knives. He had two, one below his left shoulder in an effective throwing position, the other on the back of his belt in a good spot for close quarters. He was a firm believer in the old battlefield superstition that a knife was guaranteed to save his life at least once. They were both combat knives, similar to the K-bars used by soldiers back home, but with an edge down both sides. He preferred these over kunai knives because the kunai wasn't made to be held comfortably in close encounters. His knives were made perfectly for both.

After making certain his knives weren't rusted or anything of the sort, he strapped on his gauntlets. They weren't much for protection, but they made for a good hiding spot for needle shurikens. With only a light flick of his wrist, he could have one out and ready to leave his target short one eye. His right gauntlet also made for a good platform for his windmill shuriken. A smaller version of the demon wind shuriken that was employed in the east, the blades on the windmill measured about six inches each. It was faster than its counterpart, and could be launched off the forearm. It also had a boomerang effect, so one was enough.

After that was taken care of, he went over to his closet, and pulled out his sword. It was longer than the traditional ninja's sword, and more curved. It was more suited for a samurai than a shinobi, but he found good use in it despite its limitations. Tying together the strings on the sheath in front of him, the blade sat comfortably on his back. Then looking in the mirror, he gave himself a brief nod of satisfaction and went over to Niles' room.

"Hey, meathead," he addressed the still sleeping lump of muscle. "Wake up."

"Five more hours," Niles mumbled sleepily.

"Wake up or it's your head," Jordan warned him. "We've got those exams today, or did you forget?"

"No, I remember," he replied, almost half awake. "Not like it matters though. We're not from here, so why should we worry?"

"You really are an idiot, you know," Jordan said with a look of sheer exasperation on his face. "This isn't just a test for the sake of killing time. We're gonna be able to gather some good intel on what these Easterners can do. If we miss an opportunity like this, the clan leaders back home'll have your head, and I won't be able to get a job anywhere from Eastport to New Grey City."

"Why is it that it'll only be my head they'll be takin'?"

"What, you think I'm gonna let them kill me because of your laziness?" Jordan said with a sardonic smile.

"Geez, you're the ideal comrade, aint you," Niles chuckled. "Alright, I'll be up in a minute. You mind startin' breakfast?"

"I always make breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner!" Jordan complained. "You really need to learn how to cook."

"I tried learnin', but my master wasn't that great at it either, so I never had a decent teach," Niles replied.

"Whatever. How do want your yokes, broken or not?"

"Not."

After a rushed breakfast, Niles was ready to go. But Jordan had one final preparation to see to. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up," he assured him. "And don't forget to act like a meathead. You nearly blew it last week."

"I know, I know," Niles replied. "Would you like me to clean my room before leaving, Mother dearest?"

"No, but watch it, smart ass," Jordan laughed.

After he was sure that Niles had left, Jordan went back to his room and sat down on the floor. Taking a few shallow breaths, he began his meditation. He did this everyday before going on any mission. It was an exercise of control, and that was exactly what he needed.

Closing his eyes, he listened carefully to the world outside. A young boy was throwing a ball and catching it. Not far from the boy, his mother called him inside for breakfast. Further out still, some loons were diving for food, and came up with a soft splash. A wind chime on his neighbor's deck slowly tinkled as the soft breeze flowed through it. The boy dropped his ball, and his feet clapped against the street as he went inside.

Jordan stood up and opened his eyes. He was ready…

Jordan walked into the building the first exam was supposed to be held in and walked up the first flight of stairs. Upon reaching the second floor, Jordan looked over to the side, and to his mild shock, there was a crowd of people trying to get into a room. He looked at the sign above the door and noted that it showed this being the door to the room where the exam was supposed to take place. Looking a bit more carefully at the sign, he noticed that something was not right. It was an illusion, a subtle one, but still noticeable. He also saw that Niles was up at the front of the group, trying to push his way through.

"_Not only is he faking stupidity, but he's even acting like he's not strong enough to get by whoever is barricading," _he smiled inwardly. _"Well done, Niles. Just don't overplay your hand."_

He continued past the crowd and saw some others who were watching. One was wearing a green jumpsuit and had his hair done in a ridiculous bowl style, and his eyebrows were so big, he looked nothing but comical. The second in the group was a girl wearing a pink shirt and her hair was done up in a pair of buns. She was fairly attractive, but not enough to count as a seductress. The third was obviously the guy in charge. He wore a white field shirt and his hair was hanging loosely down his back. What really got Jordan's attention though were his eyes. His eyes were the same as that girl he had met the other night.

"_What was her name again?" _he thought quietly. _"Hinata, I think. Yeah, that was it. They're probably related. Best not to ask though. It'll probably get mentioned or something later."_

He approached the three calmly, and stood next to them as though he belonged there. "Enjoying the circus?" he asked, referring to the crowd. "Wonder how long until they figure out it's a trick."

"It is rather amusing," the head guy agreed. "I'm guessing we won't see any of them in the real exam room."

"Not at this rate," Jordan nodded his head slightly. "I'm Jordan."

"Neji."

"Anyone here worth worrying about?"

"No," Neji said flatly. "Not even you."

Jordan flashed him a menacing smile, then said, "I think you'll find me to be a bit more challenging than these fools."

"I don't really care about your delusions," Neji replied calmly. "You're nothing."

"You sure I'm the delusional one?" Jordan asked. Then walking away, he added, "I know how to win. Perhaps I'll show you how it's done sometime."

He then went upstairs, and into the real exam room. Upon entering, Jordan knew that he had been right. There would be a lot of vital information here. His first impression of the room was a shady bar. It wasn't very loud, in fact, it was almost too quiet. But the other exam participants seemed to be very rough customers indeed. They were there in all shapes and sizes from the very tall, to the very creepy. There were even a few that didn't even stand out. In Jordan's experience, they could be the most troublesome.

He decided to take a wall and wait to see what happened. After a short time, there was a sudden flood of people, among them was Niles. _"Guess the circus is over then."_ Another short while later brought Negi and his team, shortly followed by a young looking group.

There wasn't any defined leader to this new team, they seemed to be equals. One had blond hair and wore an orange jumpsuit. He looked like it was his birthday or something by the eager grin he was wearing. Next to him was a girl with pink hair and wearing a red shirt, or whatever they called that thing. Unlike her friend, she seemed to be very nervous. The last of them was another guy. He was wearing a blue shirt offset by white shorts, and his thick black hair was pretty much everywhere. Unlike either of the other two, he seemed to be very calm.

Almost instantly, the blond one came out and yelled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna beat every last one of you! Believe it!"

Jordan looked around the room to see the reaction from the others. By the looks of things, that Naruto kid had just made about sixty enemies. He wasn't including himself, of course. He was too confused just trying to figure out if he was being confident or just using bravado. Whatever it had been, it seemed all but forgotten a moment later, as the entire room went back to its abrasively quiet atmosphere.

A small group came up to the three newcomers. Six of them in all. Jordan ran a casual eye over them. It was certainly a motley crew. From what he could read of them there was a would-be seductress, a lazy smart guy, a classic fat and hungry guy, one who screamed self-proclaimed-coolness, one of those guys who didn't stand out much, and…

"_So she decided to show up after all," _Jordan couldn't help but smile. There, standing with a shy slouch, practically shrinking away from the others, was Hinata.

The nine of them talked for a while and then broke away. Jordan decided that he should talk to Hinata. He didn't have much better to do while waiting for things to get started anyways, and he couldn't talk openly to Niles.

He walked up to them slowly. One of them, the guy who didn't stand out much, noticed him, and drew their attention over to him. He continued, with a casual smile on his face, and when he was close enough, he said, "Hi."

"Y-you?" Hinata said, looking somewhat shocked.

"Glad to see you chose to come," he said, still smiling.

"You know this guy?" one of her teammates asked. He was wearing a rather warm looking gray coat and had a dog sitting on his head. Something about this guy seemed… wild. It was like a part of him was an untamed beast maybe. Perhaps he was some sort of berserker.

"Um, yes," Hinata replied. "This is… Jordan?"

"And you're Hinata, right?" Jordan said with a nod. "And you two are?"

"I'm Kiba," the suspected berserker said, then pointing to the dog on his head, "And this is Akamaru."

"Shino," the other said. There wasn't anything extraordinary looking about him. He was wearing what appeared to be a lab coat with an oversized collar, and sunglasses. His hair was the spikiest Jordan had seen. What was it with Eastern guys and spiky hair anyways?

"Um… I thought you said you were… an anthropologist," Hinata said.

"Well my job here is one of anthropology, in a sense at least," Jordan said. "But it's not my usual job."

"Then what is your job?" Kiba asked.

"Oh you know, the usual sorta thing," Jordan said in a nonchalant manner, "Information gathering, escorting, occasional thievery, assassination. Stuff down that line."

"So you're like us then?" Shino said. "Only you're one of those Westerners, aren't you?"

Before Jordan could even react to the comment, something caught his attention. Someone was being attacked. One of the ninja from one of the other villages, his headband marked him as from the Sound Village, had taken a swipe at an older Genin from the Leaf Village. He managed to dodge the attack, but an instant later he was puking like he'd taken a hard one to the gut.

"_But that Sound guy didn't even graze him!" _Jordan remembered. _"How'd he pull that off? Hope Niles got a better look."_

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked.

Before he could get an answer, a man in a trench coat appeared at the front of the room. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

AN: Well there you go. Chapter One is done, and the story has officially begun! Now, please review. You've gotta do it. I compel you to do it. And for the record folks, yes I do have the power to force you to review. So I'm forcing you right now. But before you do review, I have a question. What's the first proctor's name? I kinda forgot it. Also, I'm trying to decide on a better title for this story. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Thanks much. Laters!


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Hiya! Yes, I am updating in a fairly prompt manner… again. This feels kinda weird. And so you know, I'm only doing this right now in a feeble attempt to keep it near the top of the pile so that people will notice it, read it, and then review it. Yes, I am that desperate for reviews.

My thanks to the few, the proud, the reviewers. You answer my occasional questions and make me happy through praise, and I write semi-professional stuff.

Disclaimer: To own Naruto is to not be me.

Chapter 2

Exam 1

The Psychological Nightmare

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a harsh voice boomed from the front of the room.

Hinata looked in the direction of the voice, and was already scared. He was a big man in a trench coat. His eyes were hard and he had a stern look on his face. Every inch of him screamed intimidating.

"Any unsanctioned fighting is strictly prohibited," he said. "The next one of you who even throws a punch will immediately fail the exams. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sorry," one of the attacking ninja said, in a slightly mocking tone. "Where just really edgy."

"Now then, my name is Ibiki Morino. I am the proctor of the first exam," the proctor said. Then, with a menacing smiled, he added, "And as of now, I'm your worse nightmare."

"A little clichéd if you ask me," Jordan whispered beside her.

"You got something to say, smart guy?" Ibiki asked, looking straight at Jordan.

"Sorry, I was just mentioning that I thought your introduction was a little clichéd," he replied naturally. "You know how many times someone has said that line? I've heard it at least twelve times."

"Real cute, kid," Ibiki said. "Just remember, I can fail you for any reason I see fit. So watch your tongue."

"Got it," he replied with a smile.

"Anyways, the written exam will begin shortly," Ibiki said, his eyes sweeping across the room.

Hinata did the same, and saw what he was looking at. All the Genin were staring at him with one expression or another. Some were less than worried, others were nearly excited. Looking over at Naruto, she noticed that he was stricken with horror. She knew he had never been good at written tests, and for the first exam to be one of those must have been terrifying for him. She then turned to Jordan to see his reaction. He had a mildly surprised smile on his face, or was it amusement? Whatever it was, it was comforting to see him so calm over such an important test.

Everyone was seated randomly by a group of aides and to Hinata's shock and joy, she had been seated next to Naruto. She instantly felt her face go warm with a blush. She had to say something, had to tell him how much faith she had in him, to encourage him to do his best.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Hinata looked over to him… and froze. He wasn't even looking at her, and she couldn't bring herself to even get his attention! She turned away quickly, and took in a few deep, but quiet breaths.

_"Come on Hinata!" _she said to herself, _"You've got to do this. He needs to know you're there for him."_

She turned her head again to face him, and froze again, but only for an instant. Forcing every ounce of courage she had into the moment, she finally forced out a quiet, but audible, "Naruto?"

He turned to her, and stared at her with his happy blue eyes. "Oh, hi, Hinata!" he said cheerfully, "didn't see you there."

"I uh…" she wavered slightly, "I just wanted to say good luck." Good luck! That was it? That was all she could say to him? She had forced all of her courage into one moment, and all she could say was 'Good luck?' He probably thought she was a complete idiot or something.

Instead of the slightly freaked out 'Good luck to you too,' statement she was expecting, Naruto just smiled confidently, saying, "Ah, you don't have to worry. An ace ninja like me doesn't need luck."

At least he was being confident. Maybe he'd actually done some studying during his training.

There was then a soft 'tap tap' sound on the chalkboard up front. Ibiki was standing there, about to say something.

"I'll now explain the rules of this exam," he said. "I'll only say this once, so no questions, and pay attention. The first thing we should cover is the point structure. Unlike most tests, in this one, you will start with all the points you can possibly get. You therefore, start with a total of ten points. For every question you get wrong, you will lose one point. As long as all of your answers are correct, you keep all of your points. As long as you have at least one point, you pass.

"Now, you will notice that on both sides of the room, there are people observing you. They are my Sentinels, and will be watching you during the test to make sure that you don't cheat. They are extremely sharp and don't miss a thing. If you are caught cheating by a Sentinel, you will lose two points. If you are caught five times, you and your teammates automatically fail, and will be removed from the room.

"On your sheets, you will notice there are nine questions. You have one hour to finish all of them. After the first forty minutes, a tenth question will be passed out. Now then, show us what fine shinobi you are. Begin the test."

Jordan flipped his paper over casually, and ran a lazy eye across the questions. Upon looking at it, his suspicions were confirmed. He then ran that same lazy eye around the room. He was looking for someone who was a likely opportunist, someone who would cooperate if he made the right offer. From what he could tell, there was no one in the room who fit the bill. So, he decided to look for the next best thing, someone he could rely on. Again, no one appeared fit the profile.

He made one final sweep, and noticed Hinata was sitting just three rows ahead and two to his right. He thought about it for a moment, and then remembered rule thirty eight. _"If you can't go with what you know or trust, go with what you barely know or trust."_

Pulling out a pre-folded piece of paper from one of his pouches, he took careful aim, and flicked it. The paper soared quickly through the air, and landed in Hinata's left pocket.

Allowing himself a brief smile of satisfaction, Jordan went on to the next stage in his plan. Quickly performing a series of handsigns, he pointed all of his fingers at Hinata and in his mind thought the words, _"Willing Puppet Jutsu."_

Hinata flipped her test over at the same time as all of the other students, and looked over the first question. It was some kind of advanced code that she'd never even seen before, and didn't even know where to begin to decrypt it. Looking over the other questions, she realized they were all even more difficult than the first one.

She then felt very strange all of a sudden. It was like her skin was crawling. It gave her the creeps, like someone who meant to kill her was watching her. The next thing she knew, she had this nearly uncontrollable urge to reach into her left pocket. She obeyed the feeling and was shocked to find a piece of paper, just sitting there. How had it gotten there? What was it doing in her pocket?

As she was asking herself this, she didn't even notice that she was unfolding it. When she finally did, she saw letters forming on it.

_I suggest you find a discreet way to look at this paper; the Sentinels have already penned you for looking at it. Tug your right earlobe when you're ready._

Thinking as quickly as her mind would allow under the circumstances, Hinata hid the paper under her test. Afterwards, she performed a quick flurry of handsigns, and called on her Biakugan. After then focusing on the paper, she tugged her earlobe. Letters instantly began scrolling onto the paper.

_I'm impressed. You thought of that very quickly. Now, I am going to give you an offer. But first, allow me to explain the real exam to you._

_As you've probably already noticed, the questions of the exam are outrageously difficult. I'd say it borders on impossible for anyone in this room to really know the answers. But look around; everyone is writing down answers like they're freakin' geniuses. They may have realized the truth also, or it may just be desperation settling in early, but most of the exam takers have already started cheating._

_That's the true exam. That's what we are here for. This isn't a test of knowledge, but one of information gathering. Odds are that there are a few people in this room who were planted by the proctor, disguised as people like us. But unlike us, they already know the answers to these questions. Our task is to get those answers from them or from someone else in the most discreet way we can._

_The Sentinels also have a hidden purpose to them. Sure, they are here to try and catch us in the act, but that's just the obvious excuse. They are also there to intimidate us. They are there to scare us out of cheating. If they are successful, we start to go down a very fast and slippery path._

_First we would try to answer the questions on our own. Once we realize that we don't know the answers, we start to squirm. We realize that we have to cheat to get the answers, but we know that if we screw up, they'll catch us. And the clock keeps ticking. It falls into a situation of damned if we don't damned if we do, and we do nothing. It's a psychological nightmare._

_If you understood that, please tap you left foot once. If not, tap your right._

It had all been explained so fast, but Hinata understood. She tapped her left foot. More words scrolled onto the paper.

_Good, now to explain a few things. If it's any consultation, my skin is crawling too. Sorry about that, it's a side effect of my 'Willing Puppet Jutsu.' It basically forces one of us to mirror the other's movements, and chakra flow. The urges you felt when you grabbed the paper; that was the jutsu. However, it can work either way. Meaning I can force you to move, or you can force me to move._

_This paper you're reading is being affected by my 'Invisible Pen Jutsu.' Basically it turns my chakra into ink, and writes down my verbal thoughts onto the paper. It makes for good, discreet communication in situations like this._

_Now for the offer I mentioned. Since I don't have any discreet ways to directly cheat, I want you to do it for me. You find the answers, write them down on your paper, and I mirror your movements and get the answers. When we've gotten all of the answers, we cutoff the jutsu, and let time run out. Easy, right?_

_And don't worry, I know that it sounds like a one-way deal, but here's my end. Before the next exam, I'll provide you with either a service or an item that will prove to be useful during the exam. If you use whatever it is well, it could give you a definite edge in the next exam. That is, of course, provided that we both make it to the next exam._

_Any questions?_

Hinata thought about the mysterious offer for a moment. If this person was being sincere, she and her squad could make it through the exams that much easier. But if he was lying… what was the worse that could happen, aside from there being one more squad in the next exam? But she did have a few questions.

'_Who are you?' _she wrote on the bottom of her exam sheet.

_You'll know, soon enough._

'_What exactly are you offering me?'_

_Whatever I think will be most advantageous to you. It'll depend greatly on what the exam is._

'_Why tell me all of this?'_

_If I hadn't, you may have realized I had you under a jutsu. I didn't want to risk you trying to undo it. You may have gotten caught while trying to figure it out. If that had happened, there would be a chance that I'd get caught too._

'_Why should I trust you?'_

_Why shouldn't you trust me? If you don't have anymore questions and wish to accept my offer, scratch your left eyebrow. If you don't want to accept my offer, just breath on your hands to undo the Willing Puppet Jutsu._

Hinata thought for another minute. The gains could potentially outweigh the losses, and it wasn't like there would be any great price to pay if he or she double crossed her. She scratched her eyebrow and went straight to work finding the answers.

There was only one row of test-takers ahead of her, but fortunately one of them appeared to know what he was doing. Looking over his answers briefly, she decided that they made the most sense, so she started copying them down.

When she was completely done, she remembered that Naruto was sitting next to her. She glanced briefly over to his paper and saw that it was just as her mystery partner had said; Naruto was practically squirming in his seat. It was terrible. His entire body was shaking, and his face looked panicked. It was eating her up from the inside to see him like this. She had to do something.

"Na-" was as far as she got, when she had the urge to shut her mouth and look down at her paper. It was her partner, she knew it before the words came onto the paper beneath her test.

_Are you crazy? Were you really about to offer him your answers?_

Hinata nodded.

_Look, if you had done that, you'd have been penned instantly. You'd be guaranteed an auto-fail if you were to just say, 'Hey, look at my answers.' Do you really want that?_

'_No,' _she wrote,_ 'but, I want to help him.'_

_That's all well and good, but if you do it like that, your only helping him fail along with yourself and your team. Think about the consequences before you act._

'_Then, could you help him?' _she asked.

_No. I don't have anything to gain from it. Besides, what good would it do him? Let's say, I give him the answers. I put him under my jutsu, and give him the answers. How did he earn those answers? He didn't know them, and he didn't find them for himself, he didn't even make contact with someone who could provide the answers. It would be like paying a worker for not doing his job. It's just not the thing to do. He has to do something for it. And he's in no condition to come halfway._

'_Then I've got to do something.'_

_No, you're under the impression that you have to do something, when in reality, doing nothing is a perfectly acceptable thing. If he were a member of your team, I'd agree with you, but he isn't. Rule number one: _Look after your own first. Anyone else is secondary. Help the secondary only if it doesn't hurt your own, or if it is your mission objective.

'_What if he just looks at my answers? Would I be okay then?'_

_It's a risk, a big risk. I'd expect the Sentinels would know of your collaboration, and just pen you along with him._

'_Is it definite?'_

_No, but it's very likely._

'_Why do you even care about what I do?'_

_I don't. I'm just telling you to be careful._

'_Why?'_

_Does it matter? Maybe I just don't want you to fail. Or maybe just want to see my end of the deal complete. If you're careless, you will automatically fail, and I won't be able to keep my end of the deal._

_I'm just saying that you have to be careful. I'm not going to help him, because he can't earn my help. Do what you're going to do. Just make sure you're being careful. I'm going to cut off the jutsu now. If I need help for the last question, I'll reestablish contact. If not, just fold up this paper and take it with you. I'll ask for it back when we speak next, just before the next exam. See ya._

Before Hinata could do anything to stop it, she raised her hands to her mouth and breathed on them. The crawling feeling left her skin, and she was no longer connected to whoever that had been.

She looked back over to Naruto. He was still shaking in his seat. The feeling telling her to help him washed over her again. She just had to. But she also needed to be careful about it. Whoever she had been helping had made his or her point clearly. But what could she do other than offer him her answers.

"N… Naruto," she whispered.

"Huh?" he looked over to her, coming out of his panic.

"If… if you want, I'll let you… look at my answers," she said.

He seemed to consider this seriously for a moment, but he was suspicious at the same time. "How do I know you're not trying to get me caught?" he asked suspiciously.

She wasn't expecting this! Her mind instantly rushed into a panic! She'd been hoping he'd just say thanks and start looking at it! But here he was, asking for a reason! What should she say? What _could _she say? She couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth, that she liked him! If she could have, she would have months ago! Then, she had it!

"I was… thinking… that it'd be nice for us… to stay together," she stumbled over her words. At least it wasn't a total lie. "You know… us rookies."

"Oh! Well, I guess that makes sense," he replied, that bright smile on his face. "Thanks a lot!"

Hinata smiled, and shifted her paper slightly so he could have a better view. Jordan watched with mild interest of her choice of action, and disgust at Naruto's lack of subtlety. He was practically drooling over the answers, like a dog getting its first steak in weeks. He was just starting to look over the first answer, when a kunai went flying centimeters from hitting his nose. It landed with muffled thud, piercing through the paper of the guy right behind him.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"That was for cheating," the Sentinel who had thrown the kunai said. "You and your team can go now."

The guy was eventually dragged out of the room, screaming that he hadn't cheated. His teammates had at least had the dignity to walk out quietly. Jordan looked at the clock. _"Fifteen minutes in, and the first group is out," _he smiled. _"There won't be a whole lot of us left by the end."_

He then looked back to Hinata and Naruto. Naruto was clearly shaken, and Hinata was still urging to cheat off of her. He put up some obvious bravado this time, saying something about not wanting her to get into trouble. After hearing it, she started blushing like mad and was trying to hide it.

"_Great," _he thought. _"I tell her to be careful and stay out of trouble, and she ignores me! He says basically the same thing to her, and her face gets like a tomato! And he's not even being honest! He's not even able to man up to the fact that he's scared as hell and admit it, and she's ready to fall at his feet! …Lucky bastard._

"_Wait, a minute… Why in hell's name am I getting so worked up about this? I meditated today; I should be able to control this! Stay calm… breathe… Focus on the moment, the importance of the exam, the mission. Gather what information you can, figure out how good they are. I'll deal with this problem later."_

The rest of the exam went off like clockwork. People wrote down the answers, regardless of how they got them, those who were already done sat around quietly, and every couple of minutes or so, someone would screw up five times and be forced to leave. Naruto stayed quiet and unmoving and Hinata did the same. The only difference was that Hinata had a full sheet of answers, and Naruto only had his name on his.

Jordan smiled to himself, happy to take in what everyone was doing at his own leisure. He heard a dog barking off to one side. It was that dog of Kiba's, Akamaru. He would bark a little, and Kiba would say something like "good work, boy," and write down a portion of an answer.

Shino was mumbling something to his finger. Jordan had known the instant he'd seen him that Shino was a bit weird, but talking to your finger was just too weird. Niles was closer though, so he'd just ask him about it later.

Off in another area, that black haired kid who had walked in with Naruto was writing down his answers at a rapid pace, but he wasn't looking down. No one wrote at his pace without looking down, not even the guy in front of him… _"So that's it."_

Jordan got it now. Putting the kid under his Willing Puppet Jutsu, he saw the world as the kid saw it. Chakra was flowing all over the place in lines and waves, he noticed strings hanging from the ceiling, and everything seemed broken down so precisely. With this kind of vision, Jordan could easily copy, or memorize any of the techniques being used in the room.

He cut off the connection quickly, not wanting the kid to follow the chakra lines between them. He had to admit, the kid had an impressive technique there, maybe as useful as Hinata's. But her sight technique had been different. It was like seeing through everything, and knowing how and where to strike also.

As the time winded down, the only thing that happened outside of the routine of pencil scratches and removals came when one guy had to go to the bathroom. It was a trick, of course. His escort was nothing but a puppet. Jordan had seen him bring it out around the halfway point. It didn't matter all that much to him. He already knew puppet control jutsus and could even perform some ventriloquism over long distance. Instead of thinking about how the puppet might have recorded the information the guy was going to retrieve, Jordan took the time to sample other people's jutsus through the Willing Puppet. They all had their uses, and he committed them all to memory. The clan leaders would be very pleased with this kind of intelligence.

The forty minutes ended and Ibiki stepped up to the front again. "Before I handout the final question, I have one more thing to tell you-"

He was stopped short as the guy who'd gone to the bathroom came back in. "I trust you found your break… enlightening," he said knowingly. The guy's face showed a hint of controlled frustration, but he covered it up quickly as he walked down to his seat, slipping a roll of paper onto the desk of his teammate.

"As I was saying," he began again, "I have one announcement to make before I pass out the final question. Anyone who gets the tenth question wrong _will _fail the test, regardless of how you did on the other nine."

"You're joking, right?" the pink haired girl on Jordan's right asked.

"No, I'm not," Ibiki replied calmly. "Furthermore, if you fail to answer the tenth question correctly you will never be permitted to take the Chunin Exams again. Never, as in you'll be Genin for the rest of your lives."

"You can't do that!" the girl yelled at him.

"I can, and I am doing that," he said. "If you don't think you can handle the final question, but still want a chance to retake the exams, you can leave now and try again next year. Just raise your hand, and your name and number and those of your squadmates will be marked down. I'll give you a moment to decide."

Almost instantly, hands started to rise. Numbers were called off, and more than half of the people who hadn't been caught already left the room. Hinata knew she wasn't going to leave. She had a way to find the answers, and whoever she'd been working with would probably try to help her out. Besides, it'd disappoint Kiba and Shino. And even Jordan seemed pleased that she was here. She didn't know why, but it did mean something to her.

She wasn't even concerned about the tenth question. She was, however, concerned for Naruto. He still didn't have a single answer on his paper, and she had no doubt the tenth question would be even harder than all of the others. If he didn't know any of those answers, how would he know the answer to the tenth question?

That was why she was so relieved to see him raise his hand in defeat, and so anguished when he slammed it down on the desk. "I don't care," he said, sounding more determined than she'd ever heard him before, "I don't care if I get stuck as a Genin! I'll still become Hokage!"

She had to admire him, of course, but what good would his determination do him if he couldn't even answer one question? But she noticed something else happening around her. As Naruto had spoken his words, people stopped leaving. Had he inspired them to stay? Or did they just not want to get shown up? Whatever the reason, everyone who heard Naruto say that he would stay were also staying.

"Well then, looks like the rest of you decided to stay," Ibiki observed. Then, putting on a very uncharacteristic smile, he said, "You all pass. Congratulations."

AN: This chapter is officially over. And holy hell folks, this is the longest thing I've ever written for something not related to school! HUZZAH FOR ME! Now, please review. I'm begging you people. I'm typing on my knees here, seriously. This is a really hard floor too. My last chapter only got a single review, I'm almost ashamed of that! Besides, if you don't tell me what you thought, how can I know if I'm doing well or not? I need to know! And I still need a better title. I'll update again sooner or later, how soon depends on how many reviews I get. Laters!


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Hi peoples! Yes, it's me. Did anyone miss me? Yeah, I missed you too. I'm back in school now, and things are starting to heat up already. Good thing it can't get hotter than last year… or can it? If it does, then the world is doomed… again.

Anyways, thanks much to anyone who reviewed… let's see… did anyone review? Ooh, one person did. You can have a cookie from my school. Just to warn you, it's got crack mixed into it, so you'll be pretty addicted to it. But it's so good that you won't really care.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd be rich. I'm not rich, so I don't own Naruto. At least I don't think I do… This may call for an emergency gathering of the committee inside my head… That will take a while… Please wait. And while you're waiting, you should read and review this…

Chapter 3

After the First Exam

"Tomorrow's exam is going to be pretty extreme," Jordan said as he and Niles walked back into their apartment. "That woman's crazy enough to throw us all to the wolves."

"Gee, you don't say," Niles replied sarcastically, "and here I was thinking that she was shyer than that girlfriend of yours. Hey what's her name again… Rachel, right?"

"Yeah, but she dropped me like rat," Jordan said.

"When'd that happen?" Niles asked, sitting down in one of their chairs and propping his feet on the coffee table. "You two were practically inseparable last I checked."

"It was just before we took on the assignment," Jordan explained, sitting down across from him. "She said one thing, I said another. Odd thing was that it started when she said I was too relaxed during the mission two months ago. I said she took it too seriously. We just weren't good for each other."

"You, relaxed?" Niles smirked. "Now there's a load of bull. Guess you never let her figure you out, just like the other one, Taylor. Now that's your problem, Bro. You never let them get to know you, they catch on, stop trusting you, and drop you as soon as they can find a good excuse."

"Yeah, and you should be a shrink," Jordan retorted. "I don't need to be analyzed by you, thanks."

"Sorry man," Niles raised his hands defensively. "I just call as I see. So you gonna let that new chick in a little?"

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked, throwing a puzzled look on his face. How could Niles know? He didn't even know.

"Stop playing dumb," he said. "You know who I'm talking about. Dark hair, pale eyes. You've always had a thing for the shy ones."

"Just shut up okay," Jordan waved a hand dismissively. "I'm not even sure if that's what it is. And how the hell did this go from a talk about the next exam, to one about my personal life?"

"Like I'd know," Niles laughed. "Guess that explains why you were so eager to take this job though, not mentioning this is your first real job when you're in charge. You get away from your ex, and you get to make a huge career move."

"Can we just drop it already?" Jordan asked.

"Fine, but what are we gonna talk about?"

"What else, you see what the guy in the trench-coat was talking to, aside from his finger?"

"There was a fly… but it was still pretty weird. I didn't like it."

"A guy who talks to bugs, well, that's just great. I bet they make for great company."

"Maybe. You check out that mummy?"

"No, what about him?"

"He was writing down the answers with his eyes closed. Who writes like that?"

"Like I'd know. I'm the technique guy, not the freak show expert. But I would like to know how he got that Leaf Genin to vomit like that. He didn't even touch him as far as I could tell."

"He didn't. Might have something to do with that weird gauntlet of his. Looked like swiss-cheese."

"Sound ninjas, those guys creep me like nothing else."

"Speaking of creeps," Niles said getting up, and heading for the kitchen, "you see that little red?"

"No," Jordan replied, following.

"Looks like he's from the Sand Village, works with the guy who went to take a leak," he explained pulling a bottle of soda from the refrigerator and throwing it to Jordan. "Has a big gourd on his back."

"So what about him?" Jordan asked, snapping the cap off and taking a drink.

"I managed to get a good look at him, and I wish I hadn't. Looks like we've got a killer in the group."

"You mean he's got the instinct?"

"Yep. A born killer by looks of it."

"Shit! Keep your distance from him. Last thing we need is you screwing up and getting killed."

"Fair enough."

"Catch anything else?"

"Not really, you?"

"Learned a few tricks," Jordan smirked between sips of his drink. "I think some of them were bloodlines."

"Not anymore."

"Yep. I'll have to refine them later."

"So, what's for lunch?" Niles asked, opening a bottle with a sharp crack.

"Field rations, " Jordan said, taking another sip.

"What?" Niles' face was one of shock. "C'mon, man, I'll be downin' those things for days."

"So you came to it too?" Jordan said, pulling out some of the white, tasteless cubes that they'd be eating for the next few days. "It'll be a long term thing?"

"Probably. Like you said, it'll be extreme. What's more extreme than field exercises?"

"Interrogations. But we've been through that already, I guess."

"How long should we pack for?"

"A week. I don't think it'll last any longer than that."

"Sounds good," Niles nodded his agreement. "You mind if I take along some stims?"

"I was planning to take a supply myself," Jordan said. "Just make sure not to overdose."

"Yes mother," Niles smirked. "Would you like me to polish the windows also?"

"Hmmm…" Jordan gave this serious thought. "They could use a good cleaning. You can do that after lunch. Now down the cube."

"I was joking y'know," Niles grumbled as he popped the ration into his mouth…

Meditation is the centering of ones self. To meditate, one must clear ones mind of all stray thoughts, and then focus on one thing. A petal of a flower, the sound of a person's voice, even ones own breathing. Anything can be chosen for the exercise.

But there is more to it than just focusing on one thing. Meditation also forces one to acknowledge the distractions that invade on ones focus, and then simply brush them aside after they have been acknowledged. This can be exceedingly difficult after long periods of time, but without the distractions, there is no challenge.

Inward meditation is something different. It starts the same way, clearing out the stray thoughts, but after this point, there are few similarities. Instead of focusing on something in the outside world, inward meditation (as the name implies) focuses on an aspect of ones inner self. Often involving a question, or a feature of ones personality that one struggles with, inward meditation is a chance to better understand ones self.

Jordan didn't know how late it was, he'd started sometime around twenty hundred hours, but he wasn't keeping track of time. But he also had a feeling he'd been like this for a few hours at least.

_"What is the deal? Why would I be crazy enough to be falling for a girl during a mission?"_

_Why wouldn't you? She's cute, and it's like Niles said, you've got a thing for the shy ones. Besides it's been a long mission, when was the last time you've been on the job longer than a month?_

_"I suppose it's been about two years now. Damn, has it really been that long? Two years since that desert… that war."_

_Yeah, two years._

_"Yeah… Cripes! Why do I always get off subject like that?"_

_Because this ain't your thing. You're the guy who likes to dissect techniques, not people, and certainly not yourself._

_"Yeah! Why aren't I refining those bloodlines I picked up?"_

_Because you're worried more about this and what you're going to do about it._

_"Yeah, but what is _this_?"_

_You're trying to figure out if you really do like that Hinata girl. You're definitely infatuated with her. Why else would you bother with this?_

_"Good point. So what do I do about this?"_

_Well, you could act on this and try to hit on her. That's always an option. Who knows, maybe you'll get a date._

_"Yeah, and maybe I should just leave it alone. What if I do pursue this and the Hokage finds out about this? Or the clan leaders back home?"_

_If the old man finds out, he might have her plant some bugs and keep tabs on you. That wouldn't be too hard to deal with, you and Niles are pros at bug finding. If the clan leaders find out, then they'd tell you to use her. She'd probably get caught though, and if they don't kill her right away, she may give them information that could hurt both primary mission objectives._

_"Yeah, the clan leaders do tend to act like politicians rather than the veteran ninja they're supposed to be. But how would they find out? Not like they're gonna just drop in and say hey."_

_True, it is very unlikely. You probably won't get too much trouble from it as long as it stays nonprofessional. There's probably no harm in it._

_"Great, now all we need is a codename for the operation."_

_How about "Operation Girlfriend Number Three?"_

_"Oh yeah. That's really _original _of you. Think of something better."_

_Well the only other idea you've got right now is "Operation Get Hinata to Go Out With Me."_

_"Well then, we think of another one."_

_You mean _you _think of another one._

_"Well what about you?"_

_I'm just the manifestation of your sharp analytical side. I'm basically just a figment of your imagination, created for the soul purpose of helping yourself so you don't have to talk with Niles about this, because he'd give you nothing but shit. Or you could also look at me as a part of yourself that you have detached from the rest of you._

_"Yeah, yeah. I already know that. But you could still try._

_No, I can't. I'm you. What you think, I think._

_"Alright. So how about "Operation Cowboy and the Ballerina?"_

_Snazzy, and metaphorically correct, but do you have to rip off such a good song?_

_"Well there's no such thing as an original idea."_

_Point. Now, go to bed. You'll have hell to pay if Niles has to wake you up tomorrow, especially after getting on his ass about doing the same thing today._

_"Right, right."_

Jordan's eyes slid open slowly. He turned his head over to the clock on his nightstand. It was zero one hundred. If he got to sleep now, he'd be able to get just enough sleep to be in decent condition for the exam.

He fell backward, head landing on his pillow, and realized he still had his gear on. He could have gotten up, taken it all off, and gone back to bed, but he decided not to. If his suspicions about the next exam were right, he'd be sleeping one or two nights like this anyway. He may as well get used to it while he could…

AN: Well, this is as good a spot to end as any, I guess. Hope you enjoyed. And please please PLEASE review. I'm just asking for some praise, critiquing, and overall summary of whether or not you're enjoying my work. Is that really too much to ask? Oh well. Until next time, Laters!


End file.
